


The Tormented Hunter

by psychotraumatic



Series: Sinister Seduction [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, fanxing - Freeform, kray - Freeform, the female doesn't really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: A true hunter knows what he’s after and all the means to get it, even if it means getting help in order to have a taste of what he craves for the most.





	The Tormented Hunter

 

 

He kept his gaze fixed on his companion, taking note of the little quirks that corresponded to the reasons she was sent over to him. With her long hair coming down in waves, the soft features and warm smile, there was no denying that she was beautiful, dare he say, angelic. But despite coming over on a supposed dare, she made no other moves to come on to him, choosing instead to immerse herself in the music that kept on playing. 

“Do you play?” he asked, looking amused when she slightly jumped in her seat.   
  
“Sorry,” she mumbled when she met his playful gaze. “I know I’m not much company."   
  
He shook his head, offering a small smile to show that it wasn’t an issue before repeating his question. He listened to her response intently, going through a checklist as she shared tidbits on her life. Being a music lover, wanting to learn how to play certain instruments, the need to dance when her favorite song plays - it all added up in his head.   
  
"You remind me of a very good friend of mine,” he said wistfully. “Almost feels like you’re one in the same when you talk like that."   
  
Her brows furrowed at his statement, not sure how she should take it. He calmly reached over and gently pressed his fingertips against the creases, prompting her cheeks to flush at the contact.   
  
"It’s a good thing,” he said. “Trust me."   
  
He spoke so softly and with a tone so warm that her blush deepened. She normally wasn’t the type of girl to approach a man first, not even on a stupid dare. But once she saw the man her friends had decided to make her target, she couldn’t deny the attraction. Her friends always tried to set her up with good looking men, saying how she deserves a guy that would match her well. She usually turned them down by saying how looks can be deceiving, that people may look great on the outside but have a black heart on the inside. Yet, for the first time, she found herself agreeing to their dare and approaching the mysterious figure.   
  
Her eyes had landed on him the second he came through the door. His tall stature was hard to miss, but it was his aura that compelled her attention to be kept on him. He was dressed quite simply, a white button-up shirt that clung to his chest over a pair of dark slacks and black oxfords. She listened halfheartedly as her friends gushed over him. And while she didn’t give them the satisfaction of agreeing with their observations, she couldn’t help but think they were right.   
  
He was gorgeous, it was a fact. But while his towering form and perfectly chiseled face attracted every other female in the bar, it was his steely gaze towards the stage that enraptured her. He had looked at the piano with such longing and admiration, a look that was all too familiar to her. It was that expression on his face that made her decide that, maybe, he was worth getting to know.   
  
Conversation was sparse but the company was comfortable. Both had taken simple pleasure in watching and listening to the pianist, sipping on their drinks and few words passing between them. When she gave it thought, she realized that neither of them had even properly introduced themselves.   
  
So when she found herself pressed up against the wall of a dimly lit private room, her mind began to swirl. She had no idea when it had happened, much less remember the events that had gotten her there. All she knew was the feeling of his lips on hers, sending shocks throughout her body.   
  
He smirked against her mouth when she finally relaxed, her arms gripping onto his arms for support rather than a feeble attempt to push him away. She gasped when he pressed further against her, giving him the opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth. She had no choice but to submit to his ministrations. She had weakened against his soft lips, gone pliant under his skillful hands, and ultimately surrendered to his heat.   
  
The taste of her mouth and the scent of her skin had awakened his urges, his self-control waning as the seconds ticked past. His vision darkened when she had bit down on his lip, snapping at the last bit of his patience.   
  
He tore his lips away from hers, all gentleness pushed aside as he forcefully angled her head to one side, showing the smooth column of her neck. His eyes and ears zeroed in on a patch of skin, the pulsating vein calling out to him. Without a moment to waste, he sank his teeth into it, his fangs puncturing deep enough to draw what he was after.   
  
She was sweeter than he had imagined, both offering him good and bad points. It had been a while since he had come across such sweetness, albeit still incomparable to the first. The inner beast wasn’t a picky one after all. Everything else was in his own mind.   
  
She had groaned at the pain, her hands coming up against his chest in a poor effort to push him off when the fog cleared up enough for her to realize what was going on. Tears welled up in her eyes when he didn’t budge. He was too strong for her and she feared for it to be her last thought.   
  
She was growing weaker. The steady pulse in his ears growing fainter as he took his fill. He knew he needed to stop soon to avoid any trouble, but her intoxicating taste was too much for him to give up. Her taste was too reminiscent of what he was close to forgetting, something he still kept longing for. Perhaps agreeing to this setup was a mistake. The closer he got to the sweetness, the more out of control he became.   
  
"Yifan."   
  
Only one person, if he could call him that, insisted on calling him by that name. He loved and hated it at the same time.   
  
That one call was enough to make him stop from draining all life from the girl, his mouth finally lifting from her neck. The girl slid down the wall, eyes half-lidded as she tried to catch her breath. As he turned his head, surely enough, Lay was standing at the doorway, mouth upturned into an amused smile.   
  
"I vaguely remember telling you never to wear white,” he said with a click of his tongue. “You better change before Suho makes his rounds."   
  
Kris looked down towards his chest, seeing the bloodstains that marred his formerly pristine shirt. “You wouldn’t happen to have an extra one, do you?” he asked, though he already knew the answer.   
  
Lay took the hand behind his back, showing him a black button-up hanging on his arm. He made his way into the room, meeting Kris halfway to hand over the shirt. His gaze had traveled to the limp form of the girl, carefully analyzing her as Kris discarded his soiled shirt.   
  
"Looks like I got to you in time,” he mused.   
  
“Yeah,” Kris muttered. “But that girl right there also made me think that there’s more danger to this setup than it is actually helpful."   
  
Lay only gave him a passive glance and a coy smile. “You’re more at risk for killing a number of people each night should you decide to go out there on your own.”   
  
"How are you so sure of that?"   
  
"Because you’re a true hunter and you crave for a certain flavor, one that you will keep looking for until you have even just a drop,” came the answer. “There won’t be any stopping you until you find it, or one that’s close to it."   
  
Kris couldn’t argue with that. That was how he was before Seduction, before he agreed to the terms of the pied piper. It was the very setup that kept the true recklessness of the animal within him at bay.   
  
"Thanks,” he said, drawing confusion from the shorter male. “If you hadn’t come, I would’ve killed her."   
  
"No, you wouldn’t have,” Lay said confidently, his eyes shining with mirth.   
  
With brows furrowed, it was Kris’ turn to be confused.   
  
“Did she remind you of someone?” The hesitant nod from his tall companion added to his amusement. “That’s good then."   
  
"What are you playing at Lay?"   
  
"It’s simple, Kris,” he began. “As long as you can remember, whether it’s a smile, a look, an aura, the taste or whatever else it may be,” he continued, a hand waving in the air to emphasize his point. “As long as you remember, you won’t kill any of them."   
  
It was at that point that Suho came into the room, eyes widening when he spotted the girl propped against the wall. He eyed his two friends talking in hushed tones in the middle of the room, clearing his throat to get their attention.   
  
"Don’t worry,” Lay said teasingly. “She’s alive. I can still hear her heartbeat. I just put too much enchantment into the music so she’s weaker than she should be. Xiumin’s girl looks about the same and you know how easygoing he is."   
  
Suho nodded his head in response before making his way over to the girl, looking to do his part by washing away her memories of the night, but not before sending a questioning glance towards Kris, who still looked perturbed by whatever it was they were discussing before he had appeared. He shook his head before going about his duties. It wasn’t in him to try to understand what goes on between them.   
  
Lay nodded his head once he saw Suho at work before deciding to step out of the room. Seeing him leaving shook Kris from his stupor, following him blindly and continuing to question his logic.   
  
"You won’t kill them, Kris,” Lay told him calmly. The gentle smile on his lips and the warmth in his eyes washing over him. “You can’t kill them, in fact."   
  
Kris’ eyes widened, brows raised in shock at the confidence the statement had.   
  
"Not when they remind you so much of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 3 years since this started. I had so much planned for this. I'm hoping that by moving to AO3, I get the motivation to pick this up again.


End file.
